Remote acoustical speakers used with various audio systems are typically interconnected with their audio system by means of multiple conductors. Each of the conductors is releasably received in a connector that is attached to one of the speakers. These connectors usually include openings through which one or more of the conductors are inserted and a button or lever that is depressed to move contacts within the opening to one side so that the conductors can be fully inserted. When the button or lever is released, a spring urges the contacts together so that each conductor is pressed between its respective contacts to make the desired electrical connections. The connector is usually secured to an outer surface of the speaker cabinet so that lead portions of the electrical contacts extend into the interior of the cabinet, where they are interconnected to the speaker by means of conductors in the usual manner. In such applications the acoustical integrity of the speaker cabinet must be maintained by sealing the interface between the connector housing and the cabinet. This is accomplished by placing a compressible gasket between the mounting surfaces of the connector and the cabinet. However, when the button is depressed to insert the conductors, the connector has a tendency to rock from side to side and to fully compress the gasket. After a period of time in use, the gasket looses its resiliency because it becomes crushed and then forms a poor seal and allows the connector to become loose and easily move out of alignment with the cabinet resulting in poor aesthetic appearance.
What is needed is a connector that lends itself to aesthetic integration into the cabinet of an electrical component. Further, the connector should not over compress the sealing gasket so that the gasket becomes crushed and looses its resiliency.